Buscando Cómo Recuperarte
by LittleMonster932
Summary: Tras una confusión por parte del faraón, éste decide irse de la casatienda, dejando a Yugi desolado con su amor. ¿Logrará Yugi sobrevivir a la depresión?... ONESHOT Songfic Yaoi [YXYY] El porqué se los dejo a su imaginación


**_Summary:  
_**Tras una confusión por parte del faraón, éste decide irse de la casa-tienda, dejando a Yugi desolado con su amor. ¿Logrará Yugi sobrevivir a la depresión?... ¿ONESHOT? Songfic Yaoi YXYY

* * *

_**Voy buscando un corazón  
**__**Que en el verano se perdió**_

Caminaba, como se había hecho su costumbre desde hacía ya más de un año, por las aceras de la ciudad de Tokio. La nostalgia inundaba su corazón, todas las tardes, después de aquella tarde de verano. Jamás había tenido tan mala suerte. Comenzaba a perder la fe. Había perdido definitivamente aquel corazón…

_**Y no hay más indicios  
**__**Que alguien dijo  
**__**Que en otra cama durmió…**_

Suspiró desesperado y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, chocando con los mechones rubios. Había oído rumores por ahí que esa persona a la que tanto quería, había logrado reconstruir su vida al lado de alguien más. Fue, sencillamente, su culpa… al haberlo dejado escapar.

_**Sigo el rastro desolado  
**__**De un amor desesperado**_

Siempre iba con la esperanza de reencontrárselo por la acera de la calle; tenía un peculiar parecido con él y distinguirlo sería fácil. Pedirle que tomaran un café, un almuerzo juntos; más sin embargo éstos deseos se iban desvaneciendo poco a poco al ver perdida ya, definitivamente, la batalla.

_**Que no dijo adiós,  
**__**Es más dijo, vendría con el alba**_

Era cierto. La culpa le pesaba ya demasiado sobre los hombros. No queriendo lastimar a una persona, lastimó a otra. Su estupidez le había costado mucho y había enredado sus sentimientos por mucho tiempo. Tenía sus dudas, pero no dudaba que quería estar a su lado, pero distintas situaciones lo confundían y eso lo hacía entristecerse demasiado. Una tarde lluviosa había sucedido lo inevitable y tras una discusión, la persona que más amaba, lo abandonó. Ni siquiera se despidió, o le dio otra oportunidad. Creyó lo que sus ojos vieron, y tomando una maleta y lo poco de dinero que tenía, se esfumó.

_**Y no volvió… desapareció  
**__**Ni huella dejó**_

Pensó que volvería. Se sintió tan confiado… pero otra parte dentro de él le hacía contradecirse. 'No va a volver' 'Acéptalo'. La frustración lo había llevado al punto de alcoholizarse todas las noches hasta llegar a un estado de inconsciencia, alucinándolo con el, ahí sentado, en ese solitario sillón que solían usar ambos. Y pasaron los días. Las semanas; los meses. Y todas las tardes salía a ver si por la acera volvía aquella persona; pensando que quizá después de tanto tiempo lejos, se le hubiera olvidado el camino. Lo había intentado encontrar, dar con él. Le preguntó a sus amigos y no sabían siquiera que se había ido de la casa, y otros olvidaron su nombre, lo olvidaron después de no haberlo visto tanto tiempo.

_**Y lo busqué  
**__**Hasta debajo de la cama**_

Hace poco que sentía por primera vez, entrarle la razón desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Algunas veces vencido por el cansancio y por la cruda de tomar tanto licor por las noches, se sentaba en una banca de algún parque y comenzaba a llorar solitario. Unas personas se compadecían de él y le preguntaban si le había sucedido algo; siempre huía. Había intentado encontrar a Yami por cielo, mar, y tierra; y con sarcasmo… hasta debajo de la cama.

_**Y encontré  
**__**Pedazos de mi alma… desangrándose**_

¿Y que había conseguido después de todo esto? Simplemente hacer trizas sus esperanzas. Una fría noche hasta había pensado en el suicidio. No sabía ni como podía con su cuerpo. A últimas fechas prefirió pasársela en su casa, con su fiel compañera, la botella, y una copa que se le mecía el contenido con sus torpes pasos.

'_Se que va a regresar… porque lo amo y el me ama a mí. No podemos vivir separados. El estúpido poder de materializarse. El rompecabezas… ¿Yami porqué no regresas? Te extraño tanto, tanto…'_

_**No le importó, buscar doctor  
**__**O alguna curación pa' que  
**__**No muriera de amor…  
**__**De pena murió**_

Tuvo la oportunidad de reconstruir su vida. Irse de ahí, huir de los recuerdos y empezar a vivir nuevamente. Pero aferrado a la frustración de volverlo a ver se quedó. Ni siquiera ayuda para olvidarlo, algún psiquiatra, yo que sé. Siempre se le veía tan triste, decía que había sido su culpa. Era ya su costumbre andar por las calles pareciendo mendigo de la soledad. Se veía tan mal. Habían intentado ayudarle muchas personas, pero simplemente no los dejó, no quiso. Una noche más al lado del alcohol había sido la gota que colmó el vaso. La pena y la tristeza lo habían consumido hasta lo inevitable. Después de tanto tiempo sufriendo, su cuerpo no había asimilado el poder del licor, ni los sollozos ahogándolo por las noches, o los gritos estremecedores que exclamaba si conseguía dormir. Había sido tanto su dolor, que poco a poco lo consumió. De pena murió…

* * *

Gracias a quien está leyendo esto. Disculpen mi torpeza para escribir pero es el primer ff que hago de Yu-Gi-Oh. Me gustó la canción, aunque la canta una mujer a un hombre, creo que pude utilizarla bien aquí, o no sé como les pareció a ustedes. Por alguna duda que tengan no duden en preguntármela, con gusto se las responderé. Se aceptan jitomatazos, hasta lechugas si gustan. Gracias a quien se tomó la molestia de leer las locuras de esta pobre niña. La canción es de **Ana Bárbara, **_"Lo Busqué" _Me gustaría que la oyeran. Gracias.

Nos vemos  
Lizy


End file.
